


Anti and Dark's demonic adventures

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: Sinners [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Hell, Lack of Morality, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Ok part two, Soul Hunting, Soullessness, Wow bet there's gonna be murder, idk - Freeform, woooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: You need to read the first part, 'It's all Jacked up, I'm Sure It'll Leave A Mark' if you want to understand anything.Dark and Anti have lost their souls, their morality, and probably their minds, but at least they still have each other!I didn't write this. Blame my friend.





	Anti and Dark's demonic adventures

Have you ever seen pitch black? Not the guy from the "Rise of the Guardians" movie, but absolute darkness. It's not cold, just hot. Too hot.No fire, just unbearable heat.

No? Alright, let's start there. 

Mark was no more. His fans mean next to nothing to him. He only has eyes for his job. Not even Jack held his attention for long. Not that Jack minded much. He was the same way. They saw their fans as a lower, more obsessive class. 

Power and suffering.

The only things they needed.

So while people cried and mourned for them, they simply laughed.

What was the point?

...

They believed they loved each other. Believed!

 _But beliefs can be altered_ , as theirs were.

They had a job.

That job was called **_souls_**... 

Maybe yours. 

Just think. 

There's a reason you're reading this.


End file.
